The Illegal Affair
by ChikaBabe
Summary: T/P He was a Teacher, I was his student. I would watch him from afar, and hope he did to. How could our love, so hot and passionate be wrong to the eyes of others? It was illegal, but yet we continued to play our game of fire. Until everything shattered..
1. Our Story Begins

The Illegal Affair....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ at all. I only intend to borrow the characters and I am not making profit off of this. Ooh...sorry if I use the characters in a way you don't like it. So...like...please don't take me to court...  
  
A/N's: This is my first fan fiction. It's called the Illegal Affair. A T/P fic. It's an AU. I hope you guys really like it and I seriously wonder if I should write a lemon....  
  
~  
  
**_A young woman, walked into the room sitting down in a chair, her eyes closed. She knew what she was doing here, and she knew someone would pay.  
  
Two men followed in after and took her side at the wall. Those damn security guards. She looked in front of her to find a man and a woman looking at her.  
  
"Well, are you going to start?"  
  
"Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"Good"  
  
The man took out a tape recorder, pushing it towards her; pressing the record button.  
  
"You can start now. Tell us everything..."  
  
The woman nodded and started her story...  
_**  
----------  
Pan's POV  
  
_He was illegal to the eyes of many. To me...he was perfect. So sophisticated, so tall, most purest of blue eyes. Every muscles define, as I looked passed his shirt. Science was my new favorite once I entered the door last week, first day of school. Who knew something of my obsessed will become something? I didn't, I just thought I would look at him from afar...just waiting for him to notice...  
  
I turned to my paper and saw I wasn't taking notes at all. My paper was just filled with my drawings of my crush. Filled with what I felt, something more than I crush, I now know.  
  
I took my pencil and once again started doodling.  
  
"I love Mr.Breifs...I love Blue eyes.... Lavender hair...sOOooo sexy.."  
  
That's all it said, over and over again. I breathed in deeply and turn to the super sexy man teaching science.  
  
I liked my lips, I wanted him to turn around to check out his butt. He was explaining some mumbo jumbo. For a while, I didn't care if I failed, I would see him again. The man who ignited my heart to a passion so exotic to me I would whimper.  
  
I wanted him.  
  
Yet, he was illegal. Far from me, I would have him. He needed to know that. I needed to do that.  
  
I got up abruptly, raising my hand. He turned to me....Ooooo God......  
  
"Yes, Ms. Son?"  
  
"Can I, like, use the bathroom?"   
  
He looked at me, and slowly nodded. I smiled a sweet smile and turned around, looking at him; I walked out.  
  
  
I came back and quietly sat down in my chair, to find everything fast at work. Please to God, no pop quiz. No matter how sexy Mr. Briefs was, he was still a mean teacher; giving us a pop quiz.  
  
I raised my hands up and his blue eyes flickered toward me. I felt my stomach do a belly flop. God, I wish there was a little fire in them.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Son?"  
  
"Um, what are we doing?"  
  
"Oh, yes, you were using the restroom."  
  
I nodded, biting my lips.  
  
"We had a pop quiz"   
  
.... Figures. This time, I would ... rebel.  
  
"Again, Mr. Briefs? We just had one last week? How come ya have to do that to us?" I held my breath, hopefully my little act wouldn't get me detention.  
  
"Well, Ms. Son, it seemed that no one here was paying attention, and so I just thought I'd test you."  
  
He turned to another girl, giving her a look. Lucky little bitch. The girl got up and took a sheet a paper and walked over to me and gave it to me.  
  
This quiz was going to be hard....  
  
"But, um, should I get extra time because I was gone for a while and you could have teached something important while I was gone"  
  
I smiled sweetly, letting my white teeth shine.  
  
He stared at him in amusement. I would have too, I was acting like an idiot coming up with an excuse.  
  
"If you were here Ms. Son, would you have listened?"  
  
"Uh...no, but now I wanna." I raised both eyebrows, my lips now just slightly parted.   
  
He chuckled in amusement again. By now I knew we had the whole classes attention. I could just see the little sluts clenching their fist. It was a daily contest to see who had his attention for long, or who he showed any emotion.  
  
I won...again.  
  
"Well, Ms. Son, I can just say do your best on your test." He turned back t his work on his desk and I stomped my foot on the ground hard. He eyes looked at him, one eyebrow arch.  
  
I waved and went into my bag and took out my pen and started working....  
  
  
Once the bell ran, everyone gave up and walked to his desk to place them there. I sat there till I knew I would be last. We would have a good little talk. From one infatuated student, to one sexy teacher.  
  
After everyone exited, even getting dirty looks, I place my paper on his desk and looked at him. He looked at me.  
  
Why the hell was I still here?  
  
"Yes, Ms. Son?"  
  
"Ya didn't have to give us the test, we were listening."  
  
"What did I lecture up there, than?"  
  
I turned away, trying to search in my mind, passed the obsession to find what was he talking about.....  
  
".... Energy?"  
  
"Correct. I'm surprised."  
  
I smiled a toothy grin, "See, I was listening. So how 'bout I take this paper and tear it up and we can forget ALL about it?"  
  
"Nice try, Ms. Son. I will grade each of these paper and sum it toward your grade."  
  
I sighed and started walking out. I turn to find his shaking his head, getting his computer ready to enter the damn quiz grades.  
  
Damn that sexy fine ass teacher....  
  
I walked out to be greeted by these bitches, so threaten to stay away from 'their' man, yeah right. I would get them before they could even touch him. Of course, they didn't see that Mr.Breif and me just had bonded in that room. Or so I thought.  
  
I just rolled my eyes and walked to my locker, did my combo. Quickly I took out an ID, it was his. One day he was walking and I pushed my friend into him, his ID got loose and fell onto the ground. I quickly scooped it up and hid it in my pocket. Both my friend and me apologize, after he left I laughed.  
  
It was all intended. I wanted a picture of him, and frankly the yearbook picture just wasn't cutting it. I took out the picture and kissed it, the idea was lamented and so it lip stick just smeared. I didn't care; I wanted his face smeared by MY lipstick, from MY lips.  
  
I was that obsessed.  
  
I put the ID back and got my books and walked into the next class, math. During math, I dreamed about him. How it would be like if we were married, doing intimate things. I would blush once in a while. Finally the teacher said something worthwhile. She needed someone to bring a note over to Ms. Brief.  
  
Of course, all the girls' hand rose up. I kept, my hand down. After a while, I learn a teacher always chose those whose hands were down and then raised them up.  
  
She picked me, of course. These teachers, they knew nothing of how I played them. Some thought I did voodoo, no, I used experience. A whole lot of experience, I know.   
  
She picked me and gave me a stapled note. I wanted to take that staple and whack her across the head with it. How dare she give a stapled note MY man! I took the note and walked to his class slowly, I open the note; the staples flew everywhere.  
  
I read it and my blood boiled.  
  
Hey Trunks,  
  
Don't forget about tonight. I can't wait. I know I shouldn't  
Send this during school time, but I just gotta say this.   
So how is your Mom? Has her condition got any worse?   
Can't wait for tonight.  
  
XOXO  
Pequil  
  
His name is Trunks? Like the clothing Trunks…. HOW SEXY!!! I was gone, I now knew his first name, and I just knew I would let it slip. I walked to my locker and took out my stapler and stabled where the old staples where. Slamming my locker and locking it I headed toward the sex god's room.  
  
I knocked on it, and I heard the kids yell Come in. I came in, and atomically the girls stared at me. I was definitely going to get them, if they still had green in their eyes because of envy.  
  
He smiled at him, and I felt butterfly.  
  
"Ms.Totu wanted me to give this to you."  
  
"Thank you, Pan." He took the paper and walked to his desk.  
  
…. HE CALLED ME PAN!! What a warm gesture. This mean we were getting closer and closer and finally….HE WOULD BE MINE. I turned to the girls of this class and gave them a triumphed look, like I see other girls do when they had his attention. When it came to this guy, we all were enemies.  
  
I turned to him, to see him writing back. My heart dropped. I was hoping he would roll his eyes and throw that shit away and dismiss me, but here he was signing back with a smile…. a smile that indicated he was happy.  
  
ARGH!  
  
I wanted to also take that staple and hit him with it. He stapled the paper and gave it to me…  
  
He wanted it to be hidden from me…IDIOT!  
  
I snatched the paper and was about to walk out.  
  
"Are you all right, Ms. Son"  
  
No…  
  
"Perfect" I said in a monotone and was out.  
  
I was pissed, he called me Ms. Son again, he was hiding stuff for me. HE CARED FOR ME! He…asks if I was all right. I open the paper again, staples flying to see his response.  
  
"Hey Pequil.  
Uh, I'm sorry, how about tomorrow night.  
I have to call one of my student's parents.  
I promise I'll go with you nothing can pull  
Me away from you for long. My mother is doing better,  
Opening up a lil more, I guess she think she can't  
Keep moping around. I know you want to know, but the  
Student I'm going to call is Pan Son's. The messenger, lol,  
She's been giving an attitude and her grade is going down.  
How is she doing in your class? If she's doing bad, I'd love to know  
So the parent could do something so she could improve.   
Anyway, I'll call you after I talk to her parents and I'll see if we could  
Still go out.  
  
Trunks  
XOXO-I'm copying you, lol.  
  
I jumped for joy. He was going to call me, like a real boyfriend! I again went to my locker, stapled it and gave it to the teacher for the rest of the period she would stare at me, and I would stare back innocently.   
  
O, how I wanted to smirk….  
  
_  
-------  
  
**_"Whoops, time has ran out."  
  
The woman looked at the man and turned to the woman who spoke.  
  
"Will come back tomorrow."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"No, but it would help immensely."  
  
"Fine, now excuse me."  
  
The woman got up and started walking toward the door, the two man walking behind her.  
  
After about five minutes passed, the woman to up and went to the intercom.  
  
"Bring him in."  
  
After five minutes passed, a man came in with two officers at each side. He walked in with tired eyes, and sadness.  
  
He pushed him into the chair; he didn't do or say anything. He looked at them and back at the recorder.  
  
The pressed the record button....  
  
"Start" The man said firmly, looking evilly at the prisons. It was obvious he did not like him. Probably didn't like a lot of prisoners....  
  
The man looked at the tape recorder, this was it. He would have to tell everything, even the truth. He had to tell the truth, he could not tell a lie. He sighed and started his story…_**  
  
  
-*****  
Do ya like that? Please tell me ya did. I really did try to make this a good chapter, kind of short. Please review or e-mail or WHATEVER. Flame, praise, whatever. I want feedback and can someone please volunteer to be my beta-reader. I'd appreciate it!!!  
  
CB  



	2. Fancy in Suspicion

A/N: THANK YA SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Now I definitely know why author's on ff.net r always sayin' review, review, review. I wuz like, what's the big deal, now I definitely know the big deal. I'm glad peeps like my story so much. I *really* work hard on these. ^_^.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT, and whatever. No money, sorry for bad use. Heh heh.  
  
~  
Trunks POV  
  
_I watched as she walked out the door, furious. I've unknown to her,, but I've known about her little crush on me for a while. There was a time when I was collecting the notes to grade and she handed it and when it was her turn to be graded all I saw was praises of my looks.  
  
How I was so sexy, my butt was...um...big and many other things that shouldn't even cross a sixteen year old girl's mind. I was flatter and pondered whether I should give her the credit or a zero.  
  
Credit because she thought I was cute, and that was a major ego blast. Zero because she wasn't listening to me, but staring at my bum. High school never changes. She just snatched the paper away from me, like she was my wife; angry at me for no reason.  
  
I actually felt like apologizing. I seriously needed to call her parents. She was thinking about boys, and always getting into fights with other female students. He had checked his computer and she had a 45% as her overall grade currently. Which was surprising, since he checked her previous grades for last year. A's and B's. Not once a C or below. She was either too in love with him or she just didn't care.  
  
I turn to my class and continue teaching science.  
  
"_I'm sure, you all know that energy cannot be created or destroy. Just transfer or reflected. For example light. When the suns rays reach earth, it takes eight minutes to travel. Now after the light reaches here, where does it go?"  
  
_A student raised her hand, I nodded and she said an answer that just wanted me to scream.  
  
_"It disappears into thin air?"  
  
_Argh...  
  
_"Heh heh, no, I just said energy cannot be destroyed or created anyone else knows?"  
  
_No one raised his or her hands, all probably thought the same answer as that girl. Fine...I'll say it.  
  
_"All right class, it gets reflected. Pretty soon the light we see outside will reach Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and so forth."  
  
"Then where does it go after that?" the same girl who asked before.  
  
"It just keeps traveling, where to we still don't know."  
  
_Dumb little idiots, didn't they teach you this in eighth grade? That's what I'm here for, to teach them, to teach them.  
  
I look at my class no one is paying attention. Except the same girl. Oh well, Pop Quiz. Now should I give it to all or just let the girl who is paying attention do her own little thing. Choice two, less work.... at least a little.  
  
"_All right everyone. Clear your desk except for a pencil and paper. We're going to have a pop quiz 'cept this one."  
  
_I pointed to the one actually paying attention. She let out a sigh in relief. I want to sigh; I want to sigh out of exhaustion. Man, teaching does *not* pay enough.  
  
After school was over, I stood by the side of the exit door, waiting for Pequil. I had to apologize to her for skipping out on our date. I could imagine the look she gave Pan, once she found out I canceled out date for her. I wouldn't be surprise if she didn't even want to talk to me.   
  
Finally I saw her Figure turning around, I skip to the step, calling after her.  
  
_"Pe---Ms.Totu!"  
  
_She turns around, her breast jiggling just a little. I smiled in content. I desperately regreted canceling a night of...pleasure just to report on some little girl because she couldn't do her work.  
  
"_Pequil, I'm sorry. Really!" _I whispered low enough so only she could here me_  
  
_She was smiling very sweetly. How I just want to kiss her....  
  
_"It's okay, baby. Oh, and about the student. Pan Son has a 64.3% in my class."  
  
_I sucked the air in sharply; I hate to think what her parents would do to her. I actually felt pity for a student. One of the codes of honor of the teacher. Don't get emotionally attach to your students. He just did that without knowing.  
  
_"Damn, that's sad. Do you happen to know her other grades."  
  
"Matter of fact I do."   
  
_She did? I just asked that question for the sake of asking. I don't expect her to actually know.  
  
_"Mind tellin' me how it is?"  
  
"Elective and she has a 92%, her other elective which is 89 and S.S which she has an 90% Then she has you 45% then me 64% Then she has L.A which she has a 56%."  
  
"It all goes downhill after my class."  
  
"Yes it does. Now, I have to go attend something, call me, okay?"  
  
_I nodded and turned around heading toward my room. After my class, her grades just go down all the way. Maybe after she sees me, she just keeps thinkin' about me and that's it. If we rearrange her schedule, so my class is her last class then...  
  
I sucked my teeth, teenagers and their obsession. They were worse this time then when I was in high school. I was going to have to call her parents, get her a schedule change so my class is last; or just kick my class off her schedule all together. How she would react and if her grades would be better, they would have to see.  
  
_"Man, why do I have to be so sexy?"  
  
_I reached my room and took my cell phone out. It was better if I called her parents before she came. home Yet, would her parents be there? Wait, don't I have those index card that have parents contact numbers.  
  
Yeah, I thought so. I quickly ran to my room. Once I reached my room I took out the cards and called the mother's cell phone. The cell phone had been off since it didn't even ring once. So I called the father, he picked up.  
  
_"Hello?" _A voice came form the other line.  
  
_"Mr.Son? This is Mr.Breifs from Peral Ki High school. I am Pan's science teacher."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I would like to report that your daughter isn't doing good in my class"  
  
"...what? How?"  
  
"Well, she has a ...let's see her grade, yes a forty-five---"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Uh...yes, and in her other class, Math a sixty-five percent, and Language Arts a..uh...fifty-six"  
  
"What! I can't believe it! What about her other classes?"  
  
"Well it gets complicated there. Her first three classes she has A's and B's, but I'm then me and after her grades are.... not so good. I believe that is we rearrange her schedule her classes could be better."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, let's see. She gets all of her classes before mines. I will be her last class and then we will work to get her grades up in my class. I am very worried about her."  
  
"I'll talk to her."  
  
"Thank you, I believe once we have her grades up she'll do better."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." _He hanged up on me. Not even a good-bye or thank you. He must have been in a state of shock. Her grades were high and for her to have less than a C average. I hate to be her right this second.  
  
I started grading papers again. It was a lot of work since I had to mark the wrongs on each student paper. How I just wanted to just put twenty percents on all of the students. I know they all got F's. Those who were paying attention give them a ninety. Then I wouldn't go over it so they wouldn't know I didn't actually grade them. How I wanted...  
  
  
The next day, third hour. Everyone loaded into my room. I erased the notes from the classes before. The bell ringed and of course Pan was late once again. I looked at her and she looked at me coldly. This cold furious look, I actually felt scared that she had a weapon under there ready to pounce on me.  
  
I taught the lesson and gave them their assignments. I just sat there looking at them; of course I got looks from girls. I just shook my head and looked at Pan, she looked fast at work. Usually she would look like she was at La La Land. Stealing looks at other girls, playing around. It looks like her father must have gone to her.  
  
  
After class was over I called her over. She came to me hesitantly, handed me the paper and just looked at me. I lifted an eyebrow. I took the sheet and scanned over her paper, almost all of it looked correct.  
  
_"I see that you're improving. So it was good that I called your father."  
  
"Yeah right, my dad completely bitched on me."  
_  
I looked her surprise, she just stared on; looking afraid.  
  
_"You do realize you can get a referral for speaking like that, correct?"  
  
"Yeah bu--"  
  
"Correct?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Now, I compliment you. I hope you are going to improve on your other classes."  
  
"Yah, whatever."  
  
"Pan...I care for you."  
_  
Her eyes just lit up like Christmas lights. She breathed in delight and put her hands on her face.  
  
_"I want you to succeed in life. To do that I need you to pass your classes. I care enough for you to call your parent so you can succeed"_  
  
I've never seen lights go out that fast. She didn't look angry, but she looked like she felt like crying. Teenagers today. I felt like comforting her.  
_  
"Pan, if me or any other of your teachers doesn't see improvement. Then we will either permanently remove my class from your schedule; because we notice it's after my class your grades go down. Or we will make my class last."_  
  
She gasped, _"No! I'm just get a little tired after your class! I promise to do better!!"  
  
_I looked at her and nodded. I glanced at the clock, she would need a pass and students were starting to come into my class. I took a yellow piece of paper and wrote her a pass. I gave her the paper, and she grabbed it graciously and ran out. Something about her just said she was happy._  
_  
  
Uh Oh...got a feeling I said something I shouldn't have said...  
  
I got up and looked at my class. They all looked so dead to me. I shook my head and took my metric ruler and hit the ruler against my desk, hard. That sure woke them up.  
  
"_Now class, open your textbook to page 129 and read the whole section."  
  
_They all murmured their replies and slowly, sleepily, opened their books. I turned and walked to my desk.  
  
_  
_The rest of the day was repeated class. When school was over I went to Pequil's room. I had a date to make up with her. I walked to her room with a ring. It cost a dollar at the dollar store, but I think she would care about what it meant.  
  
I knocked at her door, she opened it and smiled. I gave her the ring, a few kisses. I walked out her room with a promise night of passion. I bumped into Pan who was jumping up and down with another student, my student, Marron.   
  
"_Why, Ms.Pan, anything exciting you wishes to include me in?"  
  
_I always remembered that the teachers would always see you talking to your friend and then stop and play around with us, wanting to know. We would laugh and smile and they woul leave.  
  
They giggled and smiled,_  
  
"No? Then why are you like "Oh come on girl you can tell me!" "?  
  
_They looked at each other and laughed, I laughed along with them in a respectable matter.  
  
_"Marron, Pan, I'll see you two tomorrow in class?"  
  
"Yes, sir" _they both nodded together._ _I smiled and walked away, young teenagers. Always chatting and smiling. It was very amusing to see them laugh, now I knew how my teachers enjoyed it; always doing that.  
  
Then I heard a voice calling from behind me, I turned and saw Pan coming up.   
  
_"Um, Mr.Briefs!"   
  
"Yes, Ms.Son?"  
  
"Um...I like to thank you for calling my parents."  
  
_She had something up her sleeve.  
  
_"Uh, you're happy?"  
  
"Yeah, I realized my grades were **real** low. Today I asked my teachers my grades and I was sooo surprised."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're glad that I called. I was real worried about your grades."  
  
"You're different Mr.Brief. Ya care for our grades unlike them other bit---"  
  
"Ms.Son" _I interrupted her firmly.  
  
_"Yah, anyway! I just wanna say thank you."  
  
"Well, you're welcome."  
  
"Well, see ya Tr--Mr.Briefs"  
  
_Was she just about to called me...TRUNKS?!  
  
_"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow Pan."  
  
"Well, Bye!"  
  
  
_I just saw her jump for joy when I called her Pan. Why do I always forget to act formally when she's not part of my class? That's definitely something I need to improve on. That's when it hit me; I needed to call my mother. Grandpa had just died and she was moping around, how good of a son was I for not checking up on her.  
  
So I called her and she seemed a bit more open, friendly. I felt so happy, I felt remorse for Grandpa's departing but I felt badder that mom completely shut her self off from me and the rest of the family. Bra, living with them told me daily of her status but I liked to check it out myself.  
  
I had to attend a meeting for science that day. We had decided to change the way of learning so the students could be a little more tuned. It was completely ridiculous the way the students would just...not listen. How most of them were surviving was doing their homework, since I don't check for correctness it was an easy hundred.  
  
That's why I called Pan's parents. She wasn't doing her homework, taking notes, she was doing better on her test but not any better than she was capable of that was for sure. It's a teacher's responsibility to watch out for their students, emotionally unattached. I tried to be like the females teacher, not caring, but that's not in my nature.  
  
When the meeting was over, I was finally ready to go home. I was tired of being in this school more than needed. I needed to get away I drove home. I stopped at the gas station to get gas and some sweets. No matter how old you are as long as you got no bad experience with sweets then you gotta have sweet.  
  
Hey that reminds me of the juicy fruit commercial. That is behind the point, got the cheapest gas and got on my way. Eating my candy and driving home. I felt good all of a sudden. I helped a student pass and she was not going to fail. I cannot tell you how many students I've seen twice.  
  
I got home and took out my laptop and started grading the papers. Again I wanted to so badly give everyone a F and go to sleep and watch in amusement as they gasp in not such a shock. Yet he had to be unfairly fair. Maybe I should change my career. Nah, if I wasn't helping them pass would good was another teacher. The girls would be so disappointed. This is getting stupid._  
  
_I graded the papers until around six and got ready for my date with Pequil. The date went rather well, I got something I liked and gave her something in return if ya know what I mean. Wink Wink. I came home tired and went straight to sleep._  
  
_The next day, was the same like the day before. When Pan came in she came in happy, smiling and the girls looked like her like 'what does she have under her sleeve, the little bitch'. I also wondered that, it wasn't normal to find Pan to come in so happy, giddy, jumpy, whatever you want to call it. I wanted to know._  
  
"Ms.Son, you seem very happy."  
  
"Ya, I am."  
  
_I smiled._  
  
" I hope the rest of the day is better for you."  
  
"I hope so too, today I got a A on my test and I just know my grades are going to go up."  
  
"I hope so. Looks like by me calling your parents did a good thing."  
  
_ I saw her eyes flash annoyance and anger and was quickly covered up. So she was putting a show yesterday._  
  
"Yup, and I can't wait to learn science."  
  
I looked at her; she was putting up a front. What was she hiding; teens today always have something to do. Witted they are and I soon found out..  
  
--  
_  
**"Alright, bastard, love to hear more but time is over."**  
  
**The man looked at the officer; did he have a right to call her whatever he wanted? If he told what was to be gained? They wouldn't believe him anyway, it was futile to try and actually stop him.**  
  
**"Gee, I thought you would be pissing in your pants to know what happened."  
  
The man growled in anger and replied spatting,**  
  
**"I think we all know what happen."**  
  
**The man winced, this guy had to feelings.**  
  
**"Get this guy outta here." The man called out. The two officers went to the prisoner and took him.**  
  
**After he left the two officers converse to themselves.**  
  
**"Well this is interesting." The woman spoke out, gathering her papers.**  
  
**"Yeah, but we'll get them. A bastard like him doesn't deserve to be free."**  
  
**"True, but he looks innocent."**  
  
**"A front."**  
  
**"Obvious. Well the night is late and we have to retire. I will see you tomorrow."**  
  
**The man waved to the woman and stared at the wall, they had to get him. They had to win the battle.**_  
  
**~**  
  
Hi people! I tried to get this chapter out for TrunksPan-Luver4evr. I wanted her to read this. Can u believe this, FIFTEEN reviews. Thank you! I just happy you guys liked this so much. 3,000+ word in this chapter for u guys. E-mail me or review. Whateva! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really hope so!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Deep Within An Innocent Eye

Thank you guys SOO much for your reviews, e-mails, and encouragement. It just makes me wanna right more and more and more and more. I just wanna please you guys. Make sure you guys like this. I'm going to try to make as less spelling mistakes as possible. please tell me if ya C one.  
  
disclaimer: me no own trunks or pan. me have no money, cash money. sorry for bad use. ^_^.  
  
note: This chapter might be shorter than most. Since I only have 'bout 30 or 40 mins to write. Then again I do type fast....  
  
  
**Chapter 3: Deep Within An Innocent Eye.**  
  
~  
  
**_A blond woman looked ahead of her to see a man and woman looking at her. Today she would tell her part of the story. She was the friend, the witness, she had seen the crush grow into something more, something dangerous. This was the outcome because of her silence.  
  
"Are you ready, Ms.Brolue?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm" The woman nodded,  
  
"You do realize, whatever you say will be recorded and used in the court of law and will either help or prosecute, correct?"  
  
"Can we just get it on? I don't want to think about what my truth can do! I just *don't* want to think about it."  
  
The woman grabbed her hand, "I understand. Yet, realize this is your option. Please.."  
  
The witness nodded, "Okay, turn on the tape, I'm ready"  
  
"Finally" The man muttered while turning on the tape.  
  
*  
  
_**Well, Pan and I decided that we would surprise the teacher. Show him exactly just how much we the girls appreciate him. Even though, we all didn't get along when it came to him. But it was time to show a bit teach appreciation. We had gotten the idea when one of the girls little sister had bragged about teachers appreciation week.   
  
The light bulb went on. Pan would go get the plan started since she was brave beyond all of us. I was envious of how she could go on with no shame, or embarrassment.  
  
I slipped to my seat and cheered her on as she looked to me for encouragement. I did thumbs up,  
  
"You go girl!" I whispered, winking.  
  
She nodded and walked up to him.  
  
"Ms. Son, you seem very happy."  
  
"Ya, I am."  
  
_Trunks smiled._  
  
" I hope the rest of the day is better for you."_  
  
_"I hope so too, today I got an on my test and I just know my grades are going to go up."  
  
"I hope so. Looks like by me calling your parents did a good thing."_  
  
Her eyes flash annoyance and anger and was quickly covered up. I remember the day before she was telling me how she played him for a fool, telling him she was glad he called her parents. I still couldn't believe he believed her. _  
_  
_"Yup, and I can't wait to learn science."_  
  
I shook my head, the game Pan was playing was a *very* humorous one. Now you're probably wondering what we the girls did. Nothing big, just something very stupid and funny. I now find it embarrassing that we did it, but it was nothing really. Just a bunch of girls practically confessing their love for their science teacher.  
  
_"Uh, Mr.Briefs?"  
  
"Yes,?"  
  
"Um...well, um, you know how it's teacher appreciation week and all?"  
  
_He arched an eyebrow. I would have to, a bunch of high schoolers actually caring about teach appreciation week? Hell, we didn't even care elementary school.  
  
_"Yes,..."  
  
"Well, the girls and I decided we wanted to show you appreciation by doing a cheer."  
  
"A, uh, cheer?"  
  
"Yeah, like a cheerleading cheer."  
  
"Uh...okay."  
  
_Pan started jumping slightly and you can hear the girls in the background murmuring in anticipation and nervousness. Pan turned to us and looked at us. Show time.  
  
I got up with the other girls to position. We all lined up behind Pan. Of course, we moved all of the chairs and desks. We didn't want to embarrass ourselves while presenting ourselves to the hunk of all.  
  
"_All right, Girls. One, Two, Three..."  
  
"Briefs, Briefs. He's the bomb, he can tell us how to build a tomb. Science his subject, and he just love him. Reminds me of the clothing briefs."  
  
"Purple Hair---"  
  
"Lavender." _Mr.Briefs interrupted. The whole class erupted in laughter. Especially Pan.  
  
_"Whatever! Back again, Blue, blue, blue eyes, baby. So fine, I want him to be fine. Why Girls? Why Girls? Why Girls? Because he's Mr.Briefs"  
  
_Of course there was dancing, but I am too embarrass to go into detail with that. Every clapped and laughed and then we set up the desk again and went to work.  
  
You could see Pan always looking at Trun--Mr.Biefs. Always thinking about him, how he's a hunk. Sexy Daddy.  
  
After class, I saw Pan wave me off to talk to Trunks, I shrugged and went to my locker. When I got my books, she came running to me excited.  
  
"_You won't believe what happened!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We talked!" _I rolled my eyes. I was getting a bit sick of her obbession with Trunks. I was crushin' him too but Pan...  
  
_"About what?"  
  
"No, see, we talked like normal human beings. Not from Instructor to Student. But from human to human."  
  
"Mind telling me what was said?"  
  
"He complimented us on our cheers."  
  
"Girl, you got it bad."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
_Pan was always talking about him. We the other girls also thought he was cute and fine, but we weren't obsessed about him as she was.  
  
She freakin' one time pushed me into him because she wanted his ID. I asked her, "What 'bout the year book?" and she just rolled her eyes. The way she would think about this man, and brag about him. I would get sick.  
  
She would even refer to him as "My Man." or "My Man-whore." and the other girls would be like "Excuse me?" . She was crazy. When I found out they were having an affair, I was shocked, but that didn't stay long.  
  
How did she get him, that was what puzzled me. The guy is fourteen years older than her, it was practically out of this world. She would amaze me beyond a doubt. All the time when we were younger she would amaze me with her accomplishment and determination. When she got her ending result it was one to compliment her on.  
  
I backed her up because she really seemed like she cared about him and vise versa. I was hesitant, but who I am to judge another's relationship? So I just shrug it off, now I was a personal friend with the teacher. Pan was dating an older man. I was happy for her.  
  
Never in a million years would I think what happened would happen. How their affair was exposed stills mind boggles my mind. It seemed like they were so cautious and so in love. You know those books that keep saying love could overcome any obstacle. I honestly thought they were in love. They would show their feelings in front of me. For a while I was completely green in envy. Then I just gave it up.  
  
I don't think Trunks ever raped Pan, in my book rape is when you force someone. Trunks did not force himself upon Pan. In fact Pan, and I apologize for my foul language, would have gladly open her legs for him since the first day she saw him. She was like his little $0.99 whore. It was disgusting. If you knew Pan personally, you would know that this case is not a rape case at all.  
  
I think they care about each other a lot. Anybody that says otherwise are assholes. I believe so. If it is love, I don't know, all I know is that there is something there._  
  
_There was something magical that shines in their affair. I don't know if it's love, but chemistry. They went together, like you can't have night without having day, kind of like that. You couldn't have Pan without Trunks. Anyone who was aware of the situation could see. Every time Pan would talk about him there was this smile she had. This really pretty smile, and her eyes glowed. She carried this kind of ethereal air around her._  
  
_Plus every time Trunks would talk about her, like student recognition, he would seem to content to even say her name. He would always look at her, tease her. It made people wonder, but they were ultimate actors. They acted like real good friends. Gosh, I was jealous. _  
  
_I mean Pan had this great love, at least to me. Then when every just broke apart, she was broken. Never did she smile, or laugh. Her eyes were like empty coals. Hallow inside, you can see inside and see endless of nothingness. Her mother and father would bitch her . An affair with your TEACHER. Before she would defend herself, but now she would stare across the room and just take the bullshit. I was there one time._  
  
_I even think Pan has gotten skinnier. She is so depressed, and so sad. It breaks my heart. When I one time try to make her feel better, I took her to the mall. She laughed, I made her, I tried to at least. We saw a hint of Pur—Lavender and Pan started running, in her illusion it was Trunks._  
  
_It was a hat. She was so upset; she imagines a HAT was Trunks. She broke down and started crying. I've never felt any more remorse then I felt that day. She was truly a victim of all this. She died the day they got caught. I think they both did. I saw Trunks picture in the news. He looked terrible. A once so sexy teacher looked like that. He looked like there was an explosion and he forgot to bath._  
  
_Again, what scared me the most was the **eyes**, his once full of life. Glittering, glowing blues eyes was this haunting baby blue color. Everyone talked shit 'bout him, at least people who just found out. I knew better. I just knew better. I fear that I am not the only one who knew at the time. No matter how good the two where you can't hide something's when you are a couple. You have this longing in your eyes, body language. It was tough enough he was the teacher. He could see her whenever he wanted. Look at her and then people would start thinking._  
  
_When he did come, I would roll my eyes and get a book thrown at me. I didn't for one-second think that the two were practically giving everyone the clues. I knew, so I didn't see the "signs". It's a terrible story. It has yet to end, it only continues from here. With that said, I end my part of the story._  
  
_The story of Pan and Trunks is closed in my book. Hopefully when I open the book it yes Happy ever after not Trunks ends up in jail._  
  
_  
~  
  
**The man looked at her.  
  
"That is it, ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, that is the basic idea. I just told you from my perspective what happened. If you want every single event, I suggest you talk to Pan and Trunks themselves. I am not the one who knows everything."  
  
"Do you honestly think he's innocent?"  
  
"Innocent as they could get."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just there."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, sir, you don't know them like I do."  
  
The woman stopped the tape recorder and stood up. Sticking out her hand.  
  
"Thank you Ma'am for telling us your side. We will speak the defendant shortly, any other questions we will contact you."  
  
The woman nodded and walked out; standing out the door she thought...  
  
*Pan, I know you can get through this. *  
  
Marron brushed a few blond strands from her face and walked out. Hopefully, just hopefully her side of the story changed it. Just maybe.  
  
~  
  
**_A/N: I know that's shorter than usual. But there isn't much I can write from a friends point of view. I just wanted you guys to see a little bit of the past from another's eyes. Pan and Trunks aren't going to say things like this like a friend would. Please keep in mind I will keep changing people, so you guys could a round view of the affair. This is not a fanfic like any other. Sorry it's so short. E-mail, review. please! Next person, you couldn't POSSIBLY guess.   
  
If anyone of you can guess, the minute that person answers I will dedicate the chapter to you, e-mail you and write a Kirbin for you. Tell me the plot, it's going to be a one-shot remember, and I will write a one shot fic of what plot you want deicated to you and I will update very soon. Deal? So, bring in those guesses! O, and you HAVE to review, don't send an e-mail of your answer because then someone who reviewed will review again saying "Hey! I said that first!" So you *have* to review it. Next chapter, I'll accept e-mails.**_  
  
  
  
_**


	4. Jealously Lies l Dedicated to Bradon B

  
A/N: Ahh! I can't believe you guys guessed so easily! My hopes have been dashed by you guys' smartness! Now that I think 'bout it, it is pretty easy to guess. Heheh, anyway I wish I could let all of you win, but the winner reviewed first and got the right answer. Anyway, part of the prize was to choose what day they wanted be to publish the next chapter, so this chapter was written the day Chapter 3 was posted. The winner will be recognizing at the end. Since I don't know whom the winner is yet since I'm writing this the same day I updated. ^_^()  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ, DBGT, or no Trunks or Pan. No money here. *Looks in pocket* me broke. Sorry if I used it in a way you don't like.  
  
Note: This may be the shortest chapter ever. But it will be very filling. You will see the affair from another eyes. Also, watch what you believe in this fic. One chapter might say something another says another. Remember, people lie... Especially jealous ones.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Jealously Lies. Dedicated to Brandon B.  
  
**~  
  
A scowl on her face as a woman walked to the police station. She would make him pay; grovel at her feet. Make him apologize. No one played with her, no one. She was the one that plays never the guy.  
  
She was escorted to the room in which she would tell her story. The bastard would pay. Perhaps she should twist the truth just a bit. He would despise her, but she would have gotten him back.  
  
Finally reaching the room, she nodded and was walked in. A man and a woman was there.  
  
"Hello, Ms.Totu"  
  
"Hello, Mr.--?"  
  
"Mr.Jeffertake. But you may call me Inu"  
  
"And you madam?"  
  
"Well, I am Ms.Tusko. But you may call me Yaggy"  
  
"Well, Inu and Yaggy, do we start now?"  
  
"Yes, Ms.Totu. Just sit here and tell us when you are going to start so we can start recording."  
  
Walking over to the seat and sitting down and nodded. Payback...  
  
~  
  
**_Before Trunks showed any indication that he was fancy with Pan or whatever, we were together. No one knew I liked adventure. So we would sneak kisses here or there. Whenever we were caught hugging, we would make up an excuse.  
  
We were happy. At least that's what he fooled me to believe. I just can't believe he would hurt me like that. Going behind my back...with a CHILD. It makes me wonder if something is wrong with him mentally.  
  
Now, I believe it must have started when Pan was having trouble in school. The girl was slacking off her work, her GPA was very low and it was just pathetic. Anyway, I had sent a note and I let Pan take it to him and then he responded telling me that he had to cancel our date just to call Pan's parent. What the fuck?   
  
This thing *must* have started it then. It was then signs started appearing. The girl had a cheer for him. Almost everyday she was in the room after third period was over talking to her. Then he was started getting attached to her grades.  
  
The hallways he would say hi to her, and no one else. He completely forgot about me. I think we should stick to evidence when they say it must have started during that time. When I found out I was really hurt, and breaking inside. He cheated on me, and then I just, I just gave up.  
  
I recall onetime it was a day off and we decided to go out sometimes. We were going to the mall. I could buy whatever I wanted and he would pay. I joke around saying he would be broke. While at the mall she came. She smiled that fake innocent smile and called him over to talk.  
  
I dismissed it, thinking it was school business. She seemed so sad, and he seemed too dominant. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. Whatever he said to her she walked away shaking. I think she was in tears.  
  
He would always visit my class and look at her and she would wave back hesitantly. I believe Trunks was forcing himself on her. She always seemed so sad. While the bastard seem so content.  
  
I remember a time I was grading a test and he came in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheeks.  
_  
"Hiya, lover babe" _I said slyly, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him close. He hugged me back...less enthusiastically_  
  
"Hey, baby, what's up? Grading those mean papers?"_ He looked at me with his oh so beautiful blue eyes._  
  
"Mmm-hhmm. These kids are driving me crazy."  
  
"Not as crazy as you're driving me crazy..." _He lowered his face; I closed my eyes. Waiting in anticipation for those kisses he would give me. When I felt his breath on my face, we heard the door open and a gasp.  
  
It was Pan.  
  
Trunks quickly pushed me away and walked to Pan, running his hands through his hair. I watched him, my eyes narrowed. What the hell was going on? Funny how we can be blind to things right in front of you. Things we don't want to see._  
  
"Ms. Son" _he croaked out,_ "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, uh, Tr-Mr. Briefs, I forgot to give me homework to Ms.Totu. I'm sorry if I stepped into a private moment. Please excuse me"  
  
"Wait, Pan" _I called out. She turned toward me with an unreadable feelings lurking her eyes. _"Did you do that assignment during your other classes?"  
  
"No, I don't have the time to. We're busy doing stuff in all of my classes. Plus I was working during the whole hour. You can ask my teachers for proof."  
  
_I nodded, I believe her. I don't believe she lied._  
  
"Okay, give it to me."  
  
_She reached into her bag and took it out handing it to me. Before I turned to put in the pile she gave Trunks this look. This look to this day I'm still trying to tell what emotion it meant. Disgusted, Anger, mock, curiosity. I just don't know.  
_  
"Well, I'll be going now. Hope you guys have a good afternoon. Bye Mr. Briefs and Ms. Totu."  
  
"Bye Pan" _Trunks called out, what was going through my mind was 'What happened to "Ms. Son" ' ?._  
  
"Well, that was unusual.."  
  
"Pequil, I'm going to go now, okay?"  
  
_I looked at him. I should have known he was going to follow the baby bitch. But I was too blind...once he stepped out I went back to grading papers. It wasn't long before I heard a scream. Immediately I went to the door to find no one there. I dismissed it as my imagination. Now I believe she was screaming out for help, in pain as Trunks raped her.  
  
After sometime it started becoming evident that there was some sort of relationship between the two. There was some emotional base settled. I ignored it, thinking he was helping her academically. I was such a fool. Trunks could be cold-hearted. He can be a conniving, slick man. He knows exactly how to play his characters. What cards to pull and the traps.  
  
If only I knew I was part of his twisted game. If only. I don't think Pan knew they kinda man Trunks is or was. Whichever. I think she thought he cared for her. Maybe he whispered sweet nothings in her ears. Brought her crap. Who knows? All I know is that Trunks rarely showed me any affection. He was a cruel bastard. He would give me a peck here and there. Kiss me once to erase the times of cruelty.  
  
No way he could have treated Pan with respect. He believed in male dominance. That is so true when it comes to Pan. She's like his little pawn. If he says skip, she's going to skip. If he said jumped, she would say 'How high?'. It is sick and disgusting. No one should believe a damn word that slips out of his mouth full of lies and other things.  
  
The poor girl is a victim in all out this. She doesn't know the game that was played. She doesn't know she is used and abused. He doesn't love her, and she doesn't love him. Trunks a slick son of a gun. He must have tricked her somehow. So when this girl comes and claims her 'love' please look at her. Look at her sadness. Look at the kind of air that surrounds her. She will look upset, in remorse; she will not look like a girl 'in love '. I know because she was abused.  
  
Fourteen years difference, FOURTEEN years difference. He says he couldn't resist. I think we all can resist a baby, couldn't we? I think we all could. This isn't a story of two people, separated by their worlds, wanting to be together. Then have an affair and then is broken up by being caught. This is a story of a man taking advantage of a minor.  
  
I remember a time of when Trunks came to 'visit' moi. He came and called me outside. We kissed, or I kissed him. He sweet talked me and said since it was his planning period; maybe he could stay and help the class. We were doing an assignment that needed help. I don't recall what, but all I know is that he stayed by Pan's size the whole time.  
  
He would occasionally go to another student, not to look suspicious. Yet, his eyes would always flicker towards her. I still denied it. Then I overheard a conversation that made me question my 'love'.  
  
_"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here helping my girlfriend.."  
  
"Yeah right. Trunks stop playing games! You know you can't be here!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you----"_  
_  
_Before I can here the rest a student called me. He needed help, I cursed underneath my breath. Now I wanted to know what was going on. Pan had called him Trunks. Just how friendly were they? That questioned my mine a lot. It kept coming over me that something bad was happening.  
  
After all the clues, I still denied to inevitable. Then they got caught. The police the crowd. Trunks. His head bent down, Lavender hair falling down. Covering his face. He walked with shame surrounding him. Then came out a crying Pan. Tripping on her feet. The crowd kept asking each what was going on. They shoved Trunks into the car and Pan stopped at the door, looking at him.  
  
Then I knew.  
  
The puzzles fit. I added it all together. I was being cheated on. And the other women were my student. Fourteen years younger than me. I looked into Trunks eyes. He looked guilty. He looked cruel to me. I will never forgive him. I just hope Pan will survive this. She's such a sweet girl...  
  
No one should have been through what she has. She was such a young gal. I heard she was raised in a strict household. Her parents yelled at her. When she came into class few days later. She was gone. Her personality. The kids were just cruel. It's sad really. It's sad that one man caused this. Just ONE man.  
  
Pathetic, I shall say again. We should use, excuse me, you should use your evidence that equals up to Trunks raped Pan. There is no "if and buts" about it. I am still hurting and I truly do wish Trunks can come out a free man, but I know it won't happen. I still care for him. I do, I really do.  
  
Dumb idiot.  
  
I remember when he use to romance me, who knew he was romancing some young chick to. Probably got up knocked up and made have an abortion. Maybe you should look that up?  
  
Trunks will probably come and deny all I have said. Remember he wants to seem innocent. Look in his eyes, I know Trunks has SOME morals and he will look depress and sad and such, that should answer all of our questions.  
  
Trunks IS guilty of rape, and there is no room for doubts...at least in my point of view.  
_  
**~  
  
"Damn, I just knew that bastard was guilty. But we have to get other witnesses."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Inu got up from the chair and threw it to the other side of the room. Pequil looked at him. She smiled smugly. She had won. She had mixed everything. Trunks would pay. Finally he would feel pain. Trunks would feel pain beyond anything. He would loose his bitch, his freedom and friends.  
  
Now he was alone. Now he had nothing but loneliness and a few cellmates.  
  
"I hop I did the right thing telling the truth."  
  
"You did the right thing!" Yaggy exclaimed. She looked at Pequil looked sympathy.   
  
"Well, we will contact for more information."  
  
Pequil nodded and got up.   
  
"Good luck with the case."  
  
Pequil walked out smiling. She had won.  
  
"Haha!" a voice of triumph rang out....  
  
**  
**  
This chapter will confuse a lot of you. This story has a lot of lies. Different with every witness. Just like real life. But of course, if you read the note up there you know exactly what happened in this chapter. Also the title of the chapter too should reveal what happen in this chapter. Anyway, guess who will be talking next. Also please remember Trunks and Pan are always part of the options.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Brandon B.  
Please read some of Brandon's story at : http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=49247  
  
Prize if you win:  
  
*Chapter Five is dedicated to you   
*I'll Post Chapter 5 whenever you want me to.   
*I will write a one-shot fic - any plot which you choose.  
*You choose the day I post the one-shot up.  
  
  
  
P.S- If you would like to be e-mailed of when I update "The Illgeal Affair" this story, please subscribe to my mailing list. ^_^ Please e-mail me and tell me so! E-mail address if "ChikaBabe546@cs.com" and I'll e-mail you with EVERY update. 


	5. Pressurin' Hot Lovin' l Dedicated to myl...

A/N: Hey Peeps! Same day I post, I write. I have to. Next chapter, Imma wait a while. I gotta chill and you guys hafta read some other story. Now a days, I am finding JUST that. Wow! I mean I'm finding some GREAT G/V fics. T/P fics. Gosh, I'm overwhelmed! Plus I wanna write just as good as them! I wanna! I wanna! LOL. Okay, here Chapter five.  
  
  
Pressurin' Hot Lovin' --Dedicated to myluckyangel   
  
**_Pan swung her hair, behind her shoulders, looking in the window glass. Watching her reflection. She looked terrible, cold, lonely and empty. She wasn't herself.   
  
Opening the door and walking in she greeted the people, which she had seen so many times. Walking to the familiar room of where she would confess she was greeted by Inu and Yaggy.  
  
"Pan," Inu reached to shake Pan's hand. Pan smiled and sat down across from them.  
  
"Yaggy."  
  
"Pan. Well, we have been informed by a new witness."  
  
"Marron?" Pan asked, unsure.  
  
"No, but, somebody else that you may--no you will know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pequil--Ms.Totu"  
  
Pan gasp, covering her hand; eyes wide.  
  
"W--w-what did she say?"  
  
"Very interesting things."  
  
Pan stared at the floor, disbelief evident in her face. "She must have lied, she must have. That bitch is so jealous. What did she say? Tell me!"  
  
"Well she confirmed why Trunks is being prosecuted in the first place."  
  
"...What! I-i-impossible! She-she wouldn't have sunk that low, she--she--no!"  
  
"Pan, remembered she is only one person. Maybe if we have other witnesses saying other wise Trunks can still be free."  
  
Pan stared and nodded,  
  
"Fine. I'm ready."  
  
Inu pressed the record button and Pan started talking.  
  
~_**  
Well of course, I'm sure Marron informed you that the girls and we decided to surprise Trunks. Do a teacher appreciation. We did a cheer. Wasn't very good, just came off the top of our heads.  
  
We did a few dance steps, a few laughs and the whole hour was actually pretty humorous. Now after class was over I stayed behind and talked to him. I was so happy after we talked.  
  
"So, Mr. Briefs, what did you think of our… what should we call it? Performance?"  
  
_His eyes seemed to glitter with happiness and humor.  
  
_"Well Pan, I can tell you I haven't gotten a surprise like that. I found it very sweet and also very humorous."  
  
"Well, we just wanted you to know we appreciate you."  
  
"Wow, I wish you guys would show that by actually paying attention when I am teaching." _he joked.  
  
I laughed so hard, to anybody else it probably wasn't a funny joke but to me...he was hilarious!  
  
_"Well, we can't help it if we don't find science the most interesting subject."  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't I be enough to pay attention, whoops, shouldn't have let that one out. Very un-professional"  
  
_I bit my lip, _"Well, I better go before I'm late for my next class, huh?"  
  
"Let me write you a pass, since I held you back."  
  
_I nodded, almost a bit jumpy.  
  
_"Okay."  
_  
I watched him walk away and write me a pass. Finally he came and handed me the yellow-gold paper.  
  
Once I walked out, I jumped for joy. Screaming out joyously. I ran to Marron's locker. I had to tell her the GREAT news! Once I saw her, I started running a bit fast till I finally reached her.  
  
_"You won't believe what happened!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We talked!" _Now I saw her roll her eyes, I totally understand. If it was vise-versa I would have done the same! It was rather pathetic.  
  
_"About what?"  
  
"No,see,we talked like normal human beings. Not from Instructor to Student, y'know? From human to human, you get me"  
  
"Mind tellin' me what you guys actually said?"  
  
"He complimented us on our cheers."  
  
_She sighed, _"Girl, you got it bad."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
_Oh yes, I had it bad. Really bad. I was crazy for Trunks. So crazy that one day I decided to follow him home. I had called my mom on my cell phone telling her I was going over to the library to study for a test with a study-buddy.  
  
Being busy as she is, she said yes and I said bye. Now, because he was a teacher and had to grade papers, I had decided to get a bite to eat at the nearest pizza parlor. After i got my food, Trunks was just exiting with that laptop briefcase and a few folders in his hands, keys jingling from his belt loop.  
  
My heart skipped, he looked really sexy that day. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the first three buttons undone. I think the whole time I was drooling. You could see he's just a preview of all the define muscles. I could just imagine how he looked like the whole clothes off.  
  
I think I'm drooling now!  
  
Then with some white baggy jeans. He had been commented on his appearance from our principle Mr.Decuz. He had said something jumbo about him not looking professional, kids look up to him and he's wearing stuff like that. But he didn't say that in a rude tone, just pointing that out.  
  
Trunks just smiled, that beautiful smile, and apologized. For what? For being sexy? No matter how much apologies, he would never stop being sexy! Getting off track now, he was now going to his car.  
  
It was a 2001 Porsche. Silver. O, man, O, man I cannot tell you how much I just wanted to get into the car with him and have a make out party just by ourselves! He got into his car; luckily I had my bike with me.  
  
Now you're probably laughing and wondering how in the world did I follow him? Well, let me tell you. This guy should have had twelve thousand speeding tickets! Gosh, I had to pedal as fast as I could. I still couldn't do it.  
  
The first stoplight was like an angel saved me I got to rest. Then he blasts his car radio to a rap/hip-hop, R&B and some dance music radio station. I didn't have anything against rap back then, but I was into pop...then. Now I'm mature and into rap/hip-hop ect.  
  
So now if I lost him, I could just follow the sound. The lights turn green, this time I stayed and watch his car. He took a turn to Joostud Str. I knew a short cut there. So, I turned to the right, after 'bout one mine I turned again and I was at Joostud street.  
  
I saw his car zoom past me. I sighed and looked at his car as it took a left turn to Asswhip Str. I followed the car and was at Asswhip Street. There was a stoplight and a few cars.  
  
Now don't laugh at me, but this was the beginning.  
  
I started pedaling fast. I didn't want to lose anytime at all. Then I noticed, I was about to hit a tree. Now you're probably wondering what the hell? You see, I had been careless that morning and took my old bike, the ones without breaks.  
  
So I tried to turn the pedal backwards but it was too late, I hit a rock. Somehow I must have passed out or something. After that all I saw was black and remembered nothing. When I awoke I was in a unfamiliar place. It was a real nice house. Wooden table, a fire place..  
  
A nice cozy home, the kind I always imagine I would have when I would get married. I groaned and rubbed my head. It hurt like hell. It was this dull, flashing pain. Damn, I need some drugs.  
  
Someone finally came; first their face was a little blurry. The two things I noticed blurry or clear eye sight was the most prettiest lavender hair and this piercing blue eyes. I was too in shock to believe that Trunks would take me to his home.  
  
Once my vision cleared, I saw him. Trunks.   
  
_"Uh...where am I?" _I groaned, looking around.  
  
_"My home."  
  
"Where is _your home?"  
  
"_In the middle of hell"  
  
"Har har, very funny"  
  
_We looked at each other.  
  
_"How'd I end up here?"  
  
"Well I was driving to the middle of hell when I saw you riding your bike I honked to say hello. Obviously you didn't hear because you started pedaling all the faster. Your bike hit the rock, you flew off your bike and on to the ground, passed out."  
  
"Then you brought me here?"  
  
"To take care of you"  
  
"...thank you."  
  
"Ya welcome. Now, it's getting late. I suggest you call your mother and father, I think they might be worried about you."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Seven thirty"  
  
"Shit! My parents must be worrying their brains out!! Where's your phone?"  
  
"Over there" _Trunks pointed to the table where a black portable phone was. Yes, I remember exactly where it was. That wasn't my last time there.  
  
I rushed to the table and picked up the phone, dialing my number. The phone rang three times before my mother's distressed from came on.  
  
_"Hello?"_ she sounded like she was crying.  
  
"_Mom!"  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Pan! Where in all of Kame's land are you? Do you know how worried your father and me was? We just called the police!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Mom, I got into a little accident---"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No, mom, listen!! I passed out and a friend was there, "_ I tossed a look to Trunks_ ", and they've been taking care of me."  
  
"So you're safe?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh thank my Kame"  
  
"Okay mom, it's late do you want me to go home now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, I'll probably be there soon."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye, mum."  
  
_I hanged up and turned to Trunks, _"They called the police."  
  
"Oh shi--crap-o-lot!" _Trunks saved him, smiling. I bursted out laughing, Kame, even when were weren't at school he felt dutied to act professional.  
  
_"You don't have to act all proper around me."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Briefs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For taking care of me." _This was my chance, and I took it. I walked to him and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
His body stiffened so fast, I didn't even touch softness when I rested my head. He started stuttering some nonsense; I just rolled my eyes and closed them. I soon felt him play with my waste length hair.  
  
"_So pretty" _I heard him whisper.  
  
_"What?"_ I ask lifting my head; my eyes were now aligning with his. Our faces just few space away. I now was looking at his lips. OOOhh, now I was going to kiss him. I slowly came closer to his face. I saw his face come downer. Closer to mines.  
  
Finally we kissed. Yay! Hurray! Ahem, excuse me.  
  
Our kiss was absolutely hot and passionate. He grabbed my hair, and soon started pushing me to the sofa. He cupped his cheeks. Our tongues mingled and danced. I've had kisses before that one, but none was as heart thrilling and raw like that.  
  
Then...the phone rang. Ever have had fantasy, you're daydreaming and all of a sudden you come crashing to reality? That's how it felt like. He immediantly pulled away from me.  
  
Answering the phone while fixing his composure. I sat down on his sofa. I smoothed my hair out thinking this was much more than a bargain for. Also much better too.  
  
_"Um, hello?"  
  
_I heard a distant female voice answer it. It was that bitch.  
  
_"Oh, hey Pequil!"  
  
_My felt my pressures go up the roof.  
  
_"Uh-huh. ...Tomorrow?... Oh, I see.... No, I'm not mad at all.... Okay, I'll see you tomorrow evening in....Alright, love you too. Bye."  
  
_"_So, who was that?"  
  
"Girlfriend..."_ he mumbled, walking into his kitchen and then stepping out with keys in his hand.  
  
_"Let's go drop you home."  
  
"Alright."  
  
_So we got into the car. I tried to make small talk with him. But my questions would always turn into yes or no questions. Therefore ending all hope of a conversation. Finally we reached my house. I told him to go before I knocked. I didn't want my parents, especially my dad, to know the 'friend' was a guy, a much older guy.  
  
He nodded and drove away, I waved till it was just a little spec and turned to my door. I rang the doorknob. I could hear a few things inside and the door was immediantly opened.  
  
My mother was there and quickly embraced me. That night I honestly think they yelled at me longer than they yelled at me my whole childhood!  
  
~  
**  
"Wow, intense." Yaggy commented, eyes wide just hanging over her seat. When Pan had finally mention it was the beginning, the woman's ears perked up and suddenly the seat was much to small for her.  
  
"I see, and that's all that happened that night?" Inu asked, stopping the tape.  
  
"Yes." Pan answered, "If you want to know what happened after that, get Trunks to tell you. As you can see, he hasn't been lying. Our stories follow each other like night follows day."  
  
Inu grunted and started writing something on the notes.  
  
"This is starting to remind me of a romance/drama novel." Yaggy said out of the blue.   
  
Pan smiled, "Yeah, ditto."  
  
Inu rolled his eyes, "That's it Ms. Son. Please come back tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. I am getting a little excited."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Pan got up and walked out of the room. She didn't want to come back, there was too much being brought up, but this was the only way, the only way Trunks could be a free man.   
  
"If only Pequil hadn't lied like that! Shit! With that story Trunks could never see the city sky-scrapers or anything else. That lying green bitch!"  
  
Pan hit the wall out of frustration. They would free Trunks. They would!  
  
~  
**_If you want to be e-mailed of when I update this story again please e-mail me or review telling me to add you to the mailing list. This is not a spam since the e-mail is coming straight from my e-mail address. ^_^**__**  
  
A/N: Alright! I'm already rollin' in the lovin. No contest this chapter. In this story if Pan tells her POV auotmatically Trunks comes. If it's Trunks automatically Pan. Next chapter is Trunks then you have to guess who chapter seven will be. Not for this chapter. I haven't thought who it would be yet. I'm thinking. You like it? Please review. More romance next chapter! Now my fingers rest. Yes!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to "myluckyangel"  
please read some of, and I'm going at a limb, HER stories at  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=96419   
  
CB   
  



	6. Truth Hurts like a Bitch

A/N: HI! I am so VERY happy that you guys R liking the story. Well, I'm really really excited about writing chapter six. I dunno, maybe all of my writing will be poured into this one. Excellent ideas will pop up, I dunno. ALSO! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO SOON! I've been busy! Oh and also the winner, the last one, I'm sorry for not having it out! You see I was cut off from the net and I just didn't feel like going on the comp. Please e-mail me and tell me the topic 'gain. Forgot.  
  
Truth Hurts like a Bitch --- Chapter 6  
  
Also I know it's unreal how Trunks and Pan story follow each other, but I just don't feel like retyping the WHOLE scene and then adding some and than Pan re-summarize Trunks. The whole story would be repeating itself, you know? I'm lazy, I know.  
~  
  
**_Trunks looked across from him, he had been abruptly woken up while he was sleeping. It was time for questioning. He had thought he could at least get a little breakfast, wake up a bit more before questioning. He guessed the investigator were very anxious.  
  
Trunks walked, cuffs on to the room. Finally reaching, the offer opened the door and he stepped into the dark room.  
  
Her saw Inu and Yaggy sitting there, conversing to themselves. Probably about personal issues.  
  
"Well, I'm here! Let's get the part-a-y started."  
  
Inu swiftly turned to him, eyes narrowed daggers firing.  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
"How rude. First you wake me from my precious dream----"  
  
"About raping more underage females?" Inu spatted, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
Trunks growled, his fist clenched. He had tried to come in with a positive attitude, but this guy just wasn't having it.  
  
"Why don't we get over with this so I won't have to look at you fat, ugly, pimple face, okay?" Trunks countered fearlessly, sitting down in font of a furious Inu and an amused Yaggy.  
  
"O! He sure told you!"  
  
"Whatever" Inu muttered, starting the tape.  
  
Trunks smirked, another verbal battle won.  
  
~  
  
_**_Well, after the incident at my house, the next day at school was a bit..lets just say not an ordinary day in third period.  
  
Well, I educated my classes, but every time I stopped talking my mind would longer onto Pan and the kiss. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. She seemed to attractive, enticing the night before. So much older than her age.  
  
I've never been for younger chicks, but this one. Since the beginning of the school year I thinked I've always had an eye on her. The way her body would call out, communicate with me.   
  
I tried and wanted to be professional. But the night at my house just broke all resistances from her. It broke my shield; therefore I was open for her seductive tricks. Ones that would win me over quickly, I know.  
  
I was dreading and anticipating the arrival of her class. Finally the tormented wait ended. She entered the room with a confident kind of air. That day she seemed more attractive than more ways imaginable.  
  
God I wanted to take her then and there. She just seemed too damn sexy! To top it off she was wearing a black skirt and boy was it obvious she was wearing a thong. Then some fly boots and a tight little red shirt.  
  
She flinged her hair back a little, and smiled at me. I look at her, and smile shyly. She turned and started talking to her friends. I walk stiffly to my class, cleaning my already neat desk. I admit, I was trying to not think about Pan and her legs. Long legs....  
  
Finally the bell rung and everyone sat down, of course not quietly.  
  
"_Okay everyone, I hope you studied."  
  
"Uh...for what?" _one of the male students asked, raising his hand; confused.  
  
_"For,uh, the test"  
  
"A TEST?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Uh..yes, that's what I said...right?"  
  
"B--b--but you said that we would have the test THURSDAY!"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Yes, you did" _the class chorus. Well not like that, but you know everyone was saying it in their own way, you kno--ah you get me.  
  
_"I did not say that."  
  
"Uh, yes you did Tr-...Mr. Briefs." _Pan smiled, whispering.   
  
Damn. I couldn't resist her, but I know I didn't say that. I had to stand firm, I couldn't let her know I...I went soft. Ick.  
  
_"No I did not. Now take out a number two pencil. We're doing this on a scantron."  
  
_Of course they moaned, and got out their pencils. I passed out the sheets and they started the test. I sat at my desk just looking at students. Trying to see if anyone had wondering eyes.  
  
Finally she raised her hand.  
  
"_Yes, Ms. Son? "  
  
"I don't understand this question, can you please help me?"  
  
_I walked to her and bent down to the paper, hands on both sides of the desk.  
  
"Go ahead, which questions?"  
  
"Number 16."  
  
I re-read the questions, while I felt her play with the tip of my hair. I turned to her; she smiled sweetly, as if she was an innocent female. Yeah fuckin' right.  
  
"Well it's quite simple blah blah blah blah"  
  
I remember saying something, but I technically don't recall that much, After I answered the question, she smiled and I walked away.  
  
After everyone finished with their test, one by one they left the room. Go where? I dunno. Finally Pan was the only one left.  
  
Just great. REALLY great.  
  
She finished her test first, I knew. She just played around, trying to deceive me. Making me thinking think that she was having trouble, yeah right.  
  
I watched her as she took her paper, walking up to me hips swinging. At---titude! She placed her paper on the file and finally just looked at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you again for droppin' me off last night."  
  
Saying it like that, it sounded as if we did naughty things the night before.  
  
"No problem, Pan."  
  
"....and the kiss."  
  
No more words. I looked at her, trying to sound as firm as possible.  
  
"Now Ms. Pa--"  
  
Before I could utter another word out, she pulled me into a kiss. That was a big mistake. I'm a guy, and this girl was just....sex was the only thing on my mind.  
  
I got up from my chair, and pulled from the kiss. I walked around the desk and wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her to the door. I looked at her, I'm guessing with this look. Slowly I locked the door and finally kissed her.  
  
I pulled her neck toward me, kissing her furiously. I pulled away and started suckling on her neck, she moaned softly at first. By now we both were out of breath.  
  
I felt her fingers trace down to my arousal. I groaned in anticipation. I roughly cupped her breast and slowly started easing her to the ground. I was damn well ready to have my way with her.  
  
"You drive me crazy" I manage to croak as I kissed her sweet lips. Damn, those lips tasted like honey.  
  
"R-oh-r--yes! really?" Pan stuttered through moans.  
  
"y-yes!"  
  
I was now ready to unbutton blouse. I could imagine how her large breast would pop out as I yanked her bra from her chest. Then I felt her started to unbutton my jeans--oo shit!  
  
BRRRRNNNGG!  
  
The damn bell had rung. I pulled away from Pan as quickly as I came to her and started fixing my self up as she did also. We could hear the students asking what's up outside the door.  
  
I helped Pan up, not looking at her and headed toward the door and the students looked at us, confused. Pan walked out of the room with a smirk on her face.  
  
I walked back in front of the class, breath a little of out pace. I could tell some where questioning why Pan and me were alone, with the door locked. It wasn't my place to tell._

_"I apologize class. I didn't realize the door was locked. Miss. Son asked me a few questions. I'm quessing when she leaned against the door, the lock must have flipped." I lied._

_The class looked at me, I smiled back. Now to put a bit of shock in them._

_"We have a test, take out a number two pencil…"_

_The class, of coursed groaned and I smiled._

_After school was over, I ran out of the classes as fast as I could. Maybe I could catch with Pan, make it seem that I was actually wanting to talk with her. Just to make sure if anyone was listening, I wrote down her grade to congratulate her on her grear achievement of raising her grade so high._

_"Ms. Son!" I called out as she walked out with her friends. She turned looking at me, smiling._

_"Yes Mr. Breifs."_

_"I forgot to tell you earlier when you were in my class, but I was entering grades and I see that you've went from a failing to a passing grade."_

_"Really?" She said, happily._

_"yes."_

_"ALRIGHT!!! That means I won't be grounded anymore. Thank Mr. B " She screaming joyfully as she hugged me. About a second later he lightly bit my ear; pulling away she smiled._

_"Well—" I croaked out, "I'm happy for you Pan. Goodbye!"_

_I left so fast, damn that hot pepper. She was driving me mad. As I walked back to the class, all that I could think of her was her under me. Banging each other's world.  Finally I arrived at that class to find Pequil there._

_"Pequil, hey." I said smoothly._

_"Hey Baby." She smiled as she pressed her lips to mind. I pulled away before it could do any farther,_

_"Hey, Pequil, listen I need to pack up and leave quick. I have to get started on grading these tests. Almost everyone was present today, plus homework's." I didn't lie, but I was sure glad I laid off those papers._

_She frowned before nodding, "Sure. I'll call you."_

_I nodded and walked to my desk, started organizing. I could feel her eyes on my back. Practically burning holes through my shirt. She doubted me, I know that. She wasn't sure if I was telling the truth. But I had never lied to her before so I guess that's why she left. Too bad she never knew I was lying to her then. I think that day is what started the whole affair._

_That night, I didn't grade papers. I was too busy banging myself because I couldn't bang Pan..  
  
_

_~_

**_"Are you crazy?" Inu gasped, "You actually said that on tape."_**

**_"I don't want to lie. If I have to go to jail because of the truth, so be it. I was raised to never lie and tell the whole truth. As they said in the oath, "Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you God " ?"_**

**_"Yes, but they don't say the whole truth."_**

**_"Well then, I must be signing my death warrant."_**

**_Inu looked at Trunks, "What kinda of drugs are they giving you in there?" _**

**_Trunks laughed slightly, "This is what I do when I don't have Pan around me."_**

**_"True love…" Yaggy sighed stopping the tape._**

**_"Now everything you said is on this tape. I seriously think that you won't serve that long." Yaggy said truthfully._**

**_"You tell the truth and that will help you immensely." Yaggy complimented. "Pan will have her man in no time."_**

**_Trunks smiled as he got up, "Now I have to go eat."_**

**_"Have a good day. " Yaggy smiled and she turned to smirk at Inu. "Looks like my defendant is going to make it, huh?"_**

**_"Look Yaggy, just because you're his defense lawyer."_**

**_Yaggy got up and smiled, "Later Inu."_**

**_~_**_  
  
_A/N: Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I was planning on make more steamy scenes, but I have to go now. Plus I want to post this chapter soon. Plus I have to e-mail people that I updated. I'm not suppose to be online anyway so I can't write more. Sorry for the short chappies! Gotta go!!!


End file.
